The Armored Dragon
by RedxHazard
Summary: Changed into the Jubi during an attack his power alerts the Anima which is suppose to bring him to Edolas, but his engery sends him instead to Fiore where he is found by the Ruler of the dragons. Deciding this is a new chance at being himself Naruto trains under the dragon and learns it's ways. Dragon Slayerx surprise Naruto grey Naruto godlike Naruto.


**Hey all Red here and I present my new story The Armored Dragon, as you already know this is a Naruto x Fairy Tail story and the first of its kind as you will find out. Anyway let's get this show on the road and begin the tale of a young blond slayer.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, Dragon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, Dragon, or deity thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXX**

**Prologue: Birth of an Orange Dragon **

A blonde boy of seven years of age breathed heavily as he rested against a brick wall in an alley of his home village Konoha, he opened his cyan blue eyes and gazed at the sky. It was full of angry gray cloud that rumbled with lightning, the sky had been like that for the past few hours yet not a single drop of moisture had fallen, it was a bit foreboding as the clouds swirled into blackness over the village. Naruto, for that was the blonde's name, was shaken from his thoughts by an angry yell at the entrance, and exit, of the alley he was resting in. Maybe it would be good to fill you in and tell you why Naruto was breathing so hard earlier, well as it so happens today is October seventh, three days before the little blonde's birthday.

The closer it got to the boy's birthday the more violent the villagers seemed to get, so Naruto, thinking about his health, decided since he was running low on food it'd be a good idea to go get some before the populace began to escalate their harsh whispers and glares to something more…_physical_. But luck wasn't on his side today since when he went to the market to buy some food the vender didn't sell him anything, though he did take his money. So he decided since he did _technically_ pay the man he was well within his rights to take some food. So with that logic in his mind he snuck up behind the cart and started loading things such as meat, fruit, and vegetables into a small sack. When it was full he tied it up and was about to escape unseen when, "YYYEEEOOOOWWW" he stepped on the tail of a gray cat behind him. Damn. "What the hell was tha- HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT HAND OVER MY PRODUCTS!" Double Damn. Naruto bolted out of there as if the demons of hell were after him, he didn't look back only kept running weaving through crowds and alleys alike to escape his pursuer.

Now that your caught up we rejoin Naruto in the alley his only escape blocked by seven people, one being the angry vender holding a knife, four being random villagers with metal pipes, and the last two probably frightened Naruto the most two chunin hold kunai in each hand grinning in sick glee. One had silver hair wrapped in a bandana like hitai-ate, the other wearing a standard hitai-ate with a scar on his cheek, what stood out were his hands, he was missing both his pinky fingers and the thumb on his right hand leaving him with seven fingers total. "Well looks like we caught you demon, now it's time to take your punishment for stealing from me." The vender stated as they closed in on Naruto, up above lightning arced in the skies and the center of the swirling mass glowed eerily. Naruto noticed how the center of the storm seemed to be right over him, but didn't dwell on it in favor of the approaching villagers, "Wait a minute you stole my money so that means I paid you evenly for what I took from the cart." But it seemed his words did not reach them as the citizens of Konoha as they continued to close in on the small blonde. Panicking Naruto shuffled to the end of the alley to put some distance between him and his attackers, who sneered at him, looking around Naruto noticed a hole that was previously hidden by a few boxes. Thinking quickly Naruto dived into the boxes that hid his actions and escaped out through the hole; the chunin pelted the boxes with shuriken and kunai, but stopped when no cries were heard. Quickly approaching the decimated boxes the threw them away revealing the hole used by the blonde container, growling the chunin jumped the fence and saw a bloody kunai resting not too far away from the hole suggesting one of their knives met its mark. Deciding to ditch the civilians they jumped to the rooftops and searched for the pariah intent on dealing justice, in their eyes, to the bane of the leaf village.

Naruto wobbled through a forest; how he got there he couldn't really remember, all he knew was he had lost a lot of blood from the gash on his leg he received from that kunai. His vision swam as he exited the forest revealing he was on the Hokage Monument, looking around he saw that the center of the storm was still over him, he suddenly fell on his butt his blood loss finally taking its toll on him. "Looks like we finally found you demon, I have to admit you gave us the slip for awhile until we finally found your trail leading us here." Naruto woozily got up as fast as he could in his disoriented state; he tried to glare at the chunin's, all seven of them. The man with the missing fingers held his arm out in front of Mizuki when he tried to charge the tiny blonde, "Let me get first dibs Mizuki I want to pay back the demon for taken my fingers in the attack." The ninja marched up Naruto who had fell to his knees and stomped on his head, Naruto's head meet stone opening a gash on his forehead, then with the same foot kicked him in the ribs and stepped on his wounded leg, pulling a scream from Naruto's throat. He then pulled out a kunai from his holster and stabbed his shoulder, then picked up the young blonde by his shirt and held the kunai to the boys stomach, "This isn't near good enough to make up for what you did, but this is a step in the right directions." With those words he plunged the knife into the blonde's stomach, and with a blood curdling scream all hell broke loss.

**XXXXX**

Throughout the Elemental Nations eight individuals mysteriously fell unconscious with an orb of colored light leaving their bodies flying towards the same location. In Suna a boy with red hair and black rings around his eyes cringed in his forced sleep as his body gave of a tan glow before a sphere shot out his body leaving is family frightened on what just happened. In Kumo a blonde teenager's body shook as an eerie blue light and just like the red head before a ball left her body and speedily made its way from the area, leaving another blonde girl with a budding bosom to care for her unconscious friend. In Kiri a man with grey hair laid in the middle of previously raging battle field his body glowing green his screams what stopped the heated battle around him, his screams stopped once an orb shot from his body towards…somewhere.

On the border of Iwa two men laid face down in a field the shorter man's body glowing rust brown, the man in armor had his body glowing white and at the same time an energy sphere left both of their bodies heading south. In a forest a teen gripped a bubble blower as his body shined yellow and from that blower flew a bubble that floated away soon joined by an orb that came from the direction of Kiri. In Taki a small ten year old girl with green hair was curled up on her bed in a house far away from everyone else, her body covered in a light orange glow as tears poured from her closed eyes, she gave a low whimper when a ball of light left her body, flying out of the house. Finally, on an island in Kaminari no Kuni a muscular man with shades laid against tree, a notebook and a pencil sitting next to him, his body covered in a grayish glow, he was snoring which was majorly different from the others, but just like them a sphere left his body heading south-west.

**XXXXX**

Naruto was still screaming and he was hovering above the ground his attackers' bloody smears on the ground, Naruto's body was covered in a dark red glow, his eyes started to glow red and his skin began to peel off and his body was covered in his blood. His canines grew into fangs and his nails became claws, as his scream morphed into a howl that sounded throughout the Elemental Nations, causing the approaching orbs to pick up speed. Naruto's heart was slowing down because of the malevolent energy that was pumping through his veins, charging up every blood cell that entered the heart full of the chaotic energy. Then the orbs arrived each trailing after the other until they reached Naruto's location, where they began orbiting around the howling child. The first orb suddenly changed into a ball of compacted sand, the second orb turned into a sphere of blue flame that radiated no heat, the third turned into a floating orb of water with a few droplets coming of every few seconds. The next was a ball of magma that like the second had no heat coming off it, the fifth was a metal sphere covered in cracks that blasted steam out at random times, the next simply was a bubble that was coated in some type of clear slime. The seventh was a ball covered in scales one would find on an insect with an orange light escaped from within, the final orb was a fleshy type sphere matching muscles found on the body. Each orb circled over Naruto's head his soulless red eyes glowing more intensely before he stopped his howling and closed his mouth, then his stomach wound started glowing releasing red wisps. The wound suddenly bulged as yet another shining orb exited Naruto's body and floated to the center of the circle formed by the other orbs around it, the new orb turned into a ball of dark orange fur with maroon accents.

Then each orb gain a symbol on it the sand orb received a Roman numeral I, the fire orb received the numeral II, the water orb received a numeral III, and this kept going until they reached the fur orb which received the numeral IX. What happened next was strange; each orb entered the blonde leaving an astral version of itself without the numeral behind. Each time they entered the blonde he would gain a bloody tail sprouted from his tail bone, once he had nine tails the orbs started to rotate around the orb in the center. Every full rotation they got closer to the center and once they touch another orb they merged together forming a ring around the ninth orb. Once they connected to the ninth orb they merged forming a light purple orb with a ripple pattern and the numeral X in the center, unlike the others this one did not leave a ghost behind it fully merged into Naruto's body. He then grew his tenth tail, and then the tails started to be absorbed into the blonde's body causing his skin to grow back as well as closets to form on his bigger frame. When everything finished Naruto's hair turned silvery blonde with three black bangs covering one of his closed purple eyes, he was dressed in a simple purple shirt with black shorts that stopped under his knees with no shoes on his feet. Just as his body touched the ground lightning started arcing in the clouds and a loud rumble shook the village, a faint blue light was seen in the eye of the storm that was over the Hokage Mountain. When things had quieted down a loud crash was heard as a beam of lightning connected with top of the mountain wrecking the faces of the Third and Fourth Hokage's, but left the other two completely untouched. On top of the now destroyed mountain the body of one Uzumaki Naruto was missing, and there was no evidence on where he went except for the low rumbling clouds overcastting the village.

**XXXXX**

**Ok that's the prologue for this new story I know I should be working on my first story and I am, but this idea was bugging me and I couldn't concentrate on MotS. So here it is the pairing is up for debate as I haven't decided Naruto's allegiance yet, but it's whatever peace.**

**-Red **


End file.
